


A Series of Sixty-Nines

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, Incest, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A series of Sixty-Nines written in exactly sixty-nine words.  Various pairings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: This series was originally a part of a “Round Robin” on the old TSS. I have gathered my own contributions for this submission.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I just am just borrowing it for a while.

**A Series of Sixty-Nines**

 

**69 in 69 In Sync**

Two bodies move in sync. Two sets of lips caress and adore flesh. Two moans fill the air as mouths and hands pay homage to the other. Arousal builds as dual sensations stir the soul. Needing release, needing to bring release, the pair lavish attention to turgid members. Aching now, motions speed up as lovers attend to one another. Crying out, the lovers smile and release their sated prize.

 

**69 in 69 Again**

His lips mirror mine as he slides his tongue along my length. Sighing around my own mouthful, I reflect that this is as close to heaven as I have been. Needing more, needing to feel more, I speed up my ministrations and feel him respond in kind. So close now, the coil tightens; I thrust into the sweet heat as my climax hits. Waking, I groan. Only a dream.

 

**69 in 69 Master and Pet**

“Suck me,” he says.

I obey as he has taught me. Feeling his nose nestled at the base of my cock, I long for him to reciprocate, but I know that is not how it works. Tenderly, reverently I lavish sweet attention on the one man who accepts me as I am. Accepting his bittersweet gift, I long for the day when I will be worthy of his attentions.

 

**69 in 69 Mirror Image**

I wish I could see our bodies as we perform this wicked dance. Two individuals, yet both the same. Only those closest to us can easily see who is who. Your freckles extend even here as I know mine do. Your tongue mirrors mine as I taste your bittersweet essence. Groaning now, we both need to please; we both need release. Crying out, even here we are perfectly matched.

 

**69 in 69 Mishaps**

“Ooph,” he grunted. “Watch my nose.”

“Sorry,” the other answered as he resumed licking and sucking the engorged cock.

“Mmm,” was the reply as the first rubbed his now very tender nose. Sighing, he too resumed his activities: running his tongue along the beautiful shaft. Moaning, he bucked into the other’s face.

“Watch it,” came the disgruntled cry. This sounded so much better in theory they each thought, groaning.

 

**69 in 69 Take Two**

It was a contest neither minded losing. Male pride should have come into play, but it just felt too damn good to complain. The goal was to see who could bring the other off faster, but they knew they both would win. Feeling his impending orgasm, he focused on his mate’s cock and was rewarded with the warm jet of creamy liquid. He smirked as he thought, ‘I win.’

 

**69 in 69 The Contest**

“Remember the rules,” my mate said as we positioned ourselves. Nodding, I licked my lips and answered. 

We were trying to see who could hold out the longest. Who could have our mate’s beautiful cock pulsing in our face longest without touching or licking it? Who could ignore the temptation standing so close? Ah, who gives a damn; I lose, I thought as I took my prize in mouth.

**69 in 69 Watching**

Hearing grunts and groans, I move over to my friend’s bed. Pulling back the coverings, I gasp silently at the scene spread before me. Silver and black, the two look perfect together. The sight of each suckling the other’s member is causing my own to perk up. Knowing I shouldn’t, I stay anyway to watch the arousing display. Dreamily I wonder what red would look like in the mix.

 

**69 in 69 Delight**

Eying the large purpling member throbbing in front of me, I feel my own cock swell in anticipation. Reaching out, I lick at the pulsing vein and hear a groan for my effort. Relaxing slightly, I wrap my mouth around the head and moan in delight. Momentarily startled, I feel a mouth surround my needy cock and I quickly lose myself to the rhythm as we pleasure each other.

 

**69 in 69 Remember**

Lying there on the bloody field, I remember how we used to pleasure each other. I remember the way my cock would twitch with anticipation as I felt your warm breath on it. I remember licking my lips as I admired your beautiful, thick cock in front of me. So much I remember; so much I’ll miss, I think as I close my eyes for the very last time.

~The End~


End file.
